


The family business

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: The Winchester Family Gospel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel with kid, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Dean and Castiel, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sam and Gabriel's son is called Jordan, background married Sam/Gabriel, because why not?, but hates being called Bobby, his second name is Robert though, their daughter is called Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Dean was convinced that his daughter wasn't old enough to hunt but Mary never listened to him anyway.





	The family business

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future, after the Winchesters had finally settled down.  
Mary is around 17 here.  
Enjoy the domestic fluff you deserve! ❤️ 

„No fucking way.” 

„Daaad!” 

Mary realised the situation required a more serious approach and was using her fatal weapon: the kicked puppy eyes. Dean was going to kill Sam for teaching Mary that look. 

„No. It won’t work this time. My decision is solid and final. You are not going on that hunt.” 

Mary’s face morphed into an angry pout which was something she probably learnt from Dean unconsciously. It was adorable and made her look younger than she was, prooving Dean once again that she wasn’t old enough to hunt yet. If Dean had a say in it, his daughter would never even come close to a ghost or anything supernatural. They established a normal life for a reason. It took them years. Dean had his sweat, blood and other bodily liquids in this thing. He and his family worked so hard to get to this point, to get out. He was not going to throw his daughter back into the pithole when he experienced the downside of it firsthand. 

„You keep telling me about the adventures you had when you were younger! Your idea of a bedtime story was a long lecture on how to fight ghosts and vampires. You always say you want me as far from the family business as possible but you are the one who introduced me to it. If it wasn’t for you, I would have never learnt how to deal with monsters.” 

Dean huffed in annoyance. She made the shitshow that was his life sound like a joyous ride at a funfair. Also, she made it sound like he was the only reason she knew about the other world. Not like his father was a freaking ** angel of the Lord. ** What bothered him, though, more than anything was that his daughter was making a point and calling him out on his past actions. She was definitely Castiel’s daughter. 

„You always say you want me to have a normal life. But you are also the one who keeps reminding everyone that we ain’t normal. And why should I isolate myself from all the crazy shit…” 

„Language!” Dean warned but Mary, as usual, ignored his words. 

„When I know that I can help people?” Mary finished with a challenging look. 

She seemed determined and persistent. In any other scenario, Dean would have been proud of her but his daughter was risking ruining her life for good. 

„Pumpkin pie, I went down that road.” Dean started with his usual ’I know better’ tone and Mary sighed agitatedly. „When I was little I didn’t have a choice because I was born into a hunter family. My father dragged me and Uncle Sam through the country, hunting down monsters while being after ** one ** demon the whole time. He dedicated all his life to find that son of a bitch and he forgot what was important.” Mary saw that familiar glaze in his eyes that only appeared when he talked about his childhood. „I lost my childhood due to hunting. I won’t let that happen to you, too.” 

„But I am not a kid anymore, Dad. I had a wonderful childhood thanks to you and Daddy and Uncle Sam and Gabe, but it’s time for me to spread my wings and be whatever I want to be.” Mary reasoned and reached over the dining table to hold her father’s hand. 

„I have more experience, therefore, I know what’s good for you and hunting ain’t one. I just want to give you the choice I didn’t have, monkey.” Dean said with a sour face. 

„I know.” Mary said in a gentle voice. „But if you really want me to be independent and make my own decisions, you have to accept the choices I make and let me take responsibility for everythinig that follows.” 

Mary squeezed her father’s hand and Dean couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips. She made him soft, _ dammit _. 

„You taught me everything I need to know. There is nothing that I wouldn’t be prepared for.” Mary kept pushing and Dean could understand her point of view but he still had that fatherly worry which always made its way to the surface when it came to his little princess. 

„Knowing something in theory and doing it in real life are two very different things. What if something happens to you?” Dean asked with open concern. Mary knew that family was the first and most important thing to her father and the love that her dad gave felt sometimes too much to handle. She was extremely lucky to have a family like this. 

„I have Daddy, I can pray to him if the need arises but I doubt it since he would never take his eyes off of me.” Mary responded, and yes, that really sounded like something Cas would do. „And I have you.” 

Dean recognised defeat and knew when to give in. It was all in vain, anyway. They knew it from the beginning that Dean would agree, no matter how much he disapproved of Mary’s decision. After all, his only soft spot was his family and he would never forbid his shine of light anything she so desperately wanted. 

Dean took a deep breath and nodded with an amused smile. 

„Fine. I let you go on that hunt.” 

„**YES**!” Mary shouted as she jumped up from her seat and started dancing around in triumph. Dean watched her with a fond look and laughed with joy when she leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

„I love you, Dad. You’re the best!” She said with a blinding smile. 

„You just gotta convince Daddy, now.” Dean informed her with a smug smirk. Revenge was sweet. Her smile faltered for a moment but she quickly regained her composure. 

„No problem. After he hears that you are in, it will be a piece of cake.” She nodded as if reassuring herself and took a turn on her heels to find her other father. 

Dean shook his head and returned to his favourite free time activity: eating pie. 

*** 

Castiel had never been subtle even if he thought he was. Dean found this characteristic funny and rather beneficial at times, something that couldn’t be described in other words than _ so Cas_. Just like now, his angel had been eyeing him for ten minutes straight while neatly folding their clothes and putting them away into their arranged places. On other nights, Castiel would quietly hum the lyrics of whatever song he heard on the radio that day and Dean would take in the beautiful sight that was his husband. Silence indicated that Castiel was either angry, overwhelmed or thinking about how to bring up a particular topic. Dean had a hunch it was the later. 

„Did you really allow our daughter to go on a hunt?” Castiel asked as he put away the last piece of clothing, not beating around the bush. Dean loved how straight-forward Cas was. 

„Yes.” He answered as he put his laptop beside him on the bed. „I see she talked to you, too.” 

„Yes.” Cas answered, puffing out air as if Dean’s confirmation had brought relief to him. 

„And? What do you think?” Dean asked and Castiel crawled onto the bed to lay his head on Dean’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his husband’s heartbeat. 

„I don’t want to hold her back. She is obviously enthusiastic about it and I know that she received excellent training.” Cas started and poked Dean’s side playfully to elicit a giggle from the other man. „But I am worried, Dean. In fact, I was surprised that she managed to convince you on the first try. I was sure it would take at least a week and a great amount of pie to bribe you.” 

„Hey.” Dean said, admittedly a bit hurt, then something occurred to him. „You knew she intended to start hunting?” 

Castiel sighed. 

„I figured she would be intrigued. Her whole childhood consisted of stories about bad and evil monsters that are lurking on every corner. Other kids heard fairytales from their parents when she was lectured on how to notice the telltale signs of somebody lying and how to draw sigils. But she drank in every word that left your mouth and she saw you and me and Sam, ** us **, as heroes. It is only natural that she felt like following in your footsteps. It was inevitable.” 

„But I didn’t say she had to take over the ’family business’.” Dean defended himself. „I never pressured her into anything. Quite the opposite.” 

„I know.” Cas said in a soothing voice, pushing himself up on his elbows to lock eyes with Dean. „She just wants to continue the legacy. You can’t blame her for wanting to be like you. I know I don’t.” 

Dean smiled fondly at Cas and pulled his husband closer, kissing him sweetly and tenderly. Cas always knew how to anchor him. He was like a beacon in the dark night that kept leading Dean to the safe embrace of his warm light. 

„She grew up to be cautious and careful, always paying attention to her surroundings and never let an innocent-looking smile fool her.” Castiel spoke after they slowly pulled away. „I am just as scared as you are. But we can’t lock her away from the world and all the danger that she might face. However, I know that she has an amazing and supportive family that will never let her down. She wouldn’t do this alone. And she knows that, more than we do. Dean, I think she is ready.” 

Tears were threatening to fall from the hunter’s eyes but he wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable in front of Cas. He pecked his angel’s forehead and smiled down at him with revived confidence. 

„Yeah, I think you are right.” 

Castiel burried his face in the nape of Dean’s neck and indulged in the glory of the moment as their heartbeats syncronised. 

„Man, we did well.” Dean said after a few moments. Castiel looked up at him and was entranced by his husband’s beautiful smile. „We are good parents.” 

Cas returned his smile and started brushing his fingers through Dean’s dark locks. 

„Yes, we are.” Castiel answered the non-question while Dean closed his eyes and let himself relax under the angel’s touch. 

„Just so you know. It took her a puppy look to convince me.” Dean said matter of factly, making Castiel laugh. 

„Well, that’s one hell of a deadly weapon.” Cas agreed with a sarcastic tone. 

„It is irresistible.” Dean added then opened his eyes to look at his huggy bear. „I bet it didn’t work on you.” 

„No.” Castiel answered with an amused grin. 

„That’s because you have no soul.” Dean said with a fake pout, easily slipping into this joke since he knew that Cas was long over being hurt by comments of this nature. 

„It is a fact, yes.” Castiel continued combing his fingers through his husband’s soft hair which was adorned by grey patches here and there. 

„So how did she convince you?” Dean asked and Castiel had to lower his gaze in embarrassment. 

„She peppered my face with kisses and insisted that I could call her honey bee even though she is growing up and that she would always stay my perfect little angel.” 

Cas murmured the whole thing with one breath but it was still audible since he was lying half on top of Dean. The angel expected Dean to laugh at how weak he was against their daughter but when he looked up, Cas could only see understanding and love in his eyes. 

„Also,” Cas added with a self-satisfied grin. „I made her promise to take Jordan with her.” 

That was… actually a great idea. Why hadn’t Dean thought about it? 

Sam’s son was already involved in the hunting industry. At first, Dean couldn’t believe why Sam found it a great idea to allow the boy to take part in the adult’s business and do something that brought only suffering to him. But Dean, as sad as that was, had to accept the fact that his baby brother changed a lot since they quit (kinda). Sam never left hunting behind completely. He stayed involved in some way, helping out other hunters with research mostly, reasoning that it was now part of his identity and his life and he couldn’t turn his back on something that defined him in so many ways. No wonder that Jordan was so familiar with everything, slipping into the hunter lifestyle easily. He made connections and helped as much as he could while simultaneously keeping a steady 4.5 GPA. Dean was impressed, if not a bit proud. The kid grew up so fast and became a handsome and ambitious man who was now completing his last year of high school and (Dean found it funny and endearing) he was shooting for Stanford. Dean felt old from time to time and feared the future, but every single time, he was reminded that a new and strong generation of hunters would take over their places. It felt good. Passing the responsibility onto someone else. 

„You are a genius, babe.” Dean complimented with a proud smile and Castiel snuggled even closer to him, resting his hand over Dean’s heart this time. 

„That’s why you are keeping me.” Castiel teased while being completely comfortable in Dean’s strong arms. The angel took a glance at Dean’s laptop and let his lips part in astonishment. 

„You are working on the new website of the auto shop?” 

„Oh, that. Yeah…” Dean mumbled, his cheeks painted slightly pink. He was the co-owner of the auto shop with his friend, and to keep their budget down, he took it upon himself to create a platform for their costumers where they could get in touch with the employees of the shop whenever they wanted and even ask questions without dragging their exhausted asses into the shop after long hours of work. 

„Looks great.” Castiel nodded and placed the laptop onto his lap. „Organised and clean.” 

„Yeah, that was what I was going for.” Dean said nonchalantly but Cas knew exactly how much Dean craved compliments and reassurance. 

„You are smart, crafty and handsome. I am so lucky.” Cas said softly and leaned in for a kiss that started out slow and got heated very quickly. Castiel grinned at the moan that slipped off of Dean’s perfect lips and whispered into the other man’s ears in a raspy voice: 

„Do you want to create one more traumatising memory for our daughter?” 

Dean thought back to that Saturday when Mary was blasting Britney Spears from her room at 11 pm, not letting his parents get their well-deserved sleep. 

Well, Dean thought, it was payback time, _ bitch. _

***

„How was the hunt?” Castiel asked as soon as Mary entered the house. His smile would have looked calm to any outsider but Dean knew that it held well-hidden anxiety and concern. 

„It was AWESOME!” Mary squealed. „Jordan and I are a deadly team. The ghost didn’t even have a chance. We kicked his ass, big time!” 

Dean let out a relieved sigh. Jordan looked a tad bit more collected than Mary since he wasn’t entirely a newbie, but he shared the girl’s excitement that burned like fire under their skins. Dean remembered that feeling. 

Mary spent the next hour talking about her first hunt, sharing every tiny detail she could recall from the blur of memories that were clouded by the rush of adrenaline at the time. Dean was just happy that she enjoyed it and made it home safe. He didn’t know if Mary wanted to keep hunting on a regular basis or not, but he thought they would figure that out later. She still had to finish school first. However, he couldn’t lie. He was proud of her, as much as a parent could be. She was a blessing and he loved her to the moon and back. He needed her in his life, couldn’t imagine it without her. 

Dean took a sideglance at Cas, his beautiful husband and amazing father of their daughter, and felt nothing but gratitude. For everything. Cas looked back at him, his piercing blue eyes catching Dean’s brown irises, and intertwined their fingers under the table. The angel knew what Dean was thinking, he didn’t need to use his mindreading ability for that. He just understood Dean. Simply because he felt the same. As their daughter went on about how she found the bones of the spirit buried in the backyard of the house, Dean saw Cas mouthing pleasingly familiar words to him: 

_I love you._


End file.
